Air Defence Vehicle
Anti-Aircraft Vehicles are vehicles designed for taking out aircraft, but are also very effective against infantry. However, this vehicle can not outperform heavy tanks, due to the lack of power in its primary armament. Types of ADVs SPAAG , the anti-air vehicle of the Red Team]] The Self-Propelled Anti-Aircraft Gun (SPAAG) is the lightest class of tank in Red Crucible. As the name specifies, this vehicle is used mainly against aerial units like helicopters. However, it can also be used against infantry or other light tanks, like the Infantry Fighting Vehicles. It excels in its primary role as an air defense system, but lacks armour-piercing power and is not really effective against other ground vehicles. Overall, it is not an all-rounder in capabilities but is definitely preferable to act as a counterpart of players possessing the SA7, Stinger, or Panzerfaust. Mobile SAMs The mobile Surface-to-Air Missile systems are light vehicles with four guided rockets on the back. They were introduced to the test server along with the Jet Fighters around 2013. List of ADVs Performance Speed The SPAAGs are by far the fastest and lightest tanks in Red Crucible, to the point where it is able to jump over sharp rises in the terrain if moving fast enough. Its overall fast handling and excellent manoeuvrability enable it to dodge enemy fire and keep the sight on target better than other vehicles, and compensates for its relative lack of armor. However, the SPAAG is second in manoeuvrability to the Light Utility Vehicles, which are faster and more agile. Armor The SPAAG has 1000 HP, the same as the IFVs but more than the SPA's. Five direct hits from a helicopter's missiles will destroy a SPAAG. It can be destroyed by two to three hits from a basic shoulder-mounted rocket launcher, one with the Panzerfaust, and at most 3 direct hits from a main battle tank's cannon, overall, it is not a overly rugged vehicle. Firepower The armament on each type dffers but both are identical in performance. Due to the high rate of fire, a single magazine can be fired in about two seconds. It takes two magazines to shoot down a helicopter, and just a few shots to kill a person, making the SPAAG a preferable option for anti-personnel or anti-aircraft roles. Tips & Tactics SPAAGG * The SPAAG is most effective in providing support fire or suppression of enemy targets for larger tanks, protecting other vehicles and crew from helicopters and infantry, and quickly transporting players to desired areas of the map(it can be used as a personnel carrier also). The speed of the vehicle combined with its small size make it a difficult target to hit, so it is the safest and quickest option for ground-based troop transport, although it does not offer much protection in return. The SPAAG's best chance of survival in combat is through the elements of stealth and surprise, moving from behind cover and striking quickly.(For example, hiding in dense clumps of trees to camouflage yourself before striking your enemy) * A common tactic for attacking larger vehicles is to circle closely around them while firing continually. This is especially quite effective against heavy tanks, whose turrets often cannot rotate fast enough to keep up. However, at a closer distance this strategy is ineffective, and up-close the tank may still be able to score a hit or damage the SPAAG due to splash damage. * It is risky to fight an IFV up close, because the guided missiles deal massive damage to the lightly-armored SPAAG, and because of their similar mobility. However, at a further distance, the SPAAG can dodge the missiles quite easily and in that case, you can go on the attack quickly. Fortunately, the SPAAG is faster and can outrun an APC. * It is also important to shoot a helicopter before it sees you. A helicopter can destroy a SPAAG in four shots, so a player with a SPAAG must stay hidden until he has a shot, and then hit the helicopter with two (sometimes three) magazines for a kill. If the helicopter is moving, pull lead as the bullets do not go directly straight. Category:Vehicle types